Talk:Entity 303/@comment-64.251.146.187-20170122182355
Jesus Christ, people. Use your heads. People claim their playing experience was ruined by the so called interference from Herobrine and Entity 303, right? Do you keep playing a game, even when you cannot enjoy it, wasting your time and electricity and health? No. You'd stop. If Notch knew its existence in-game, which is essentially a terminal flaw that could put hundreds of players, if not thousands, he'd try to resolve said issue. Those thousands would talk smack about Minecraft and its lack of attempts to resolve the issue revolving around Herobrine and Entity 303, influencing other potential players to reconsider purchasing the game. That's a loss of profits. Like any major business in the world, no one wants to lose profits. Notch would try to release a patch or something. And what's the crap about Entity 303 being an easter egg? What does the appearence of Entity 303 in Minecraft, if it does exist, reference? Easter eggs are there to reference other things, usually as a joke or unexpected bonus. The Star Trek reboots have loads of these, such as the USS Enterprise's recorded 966th day in deep space, referencing the year the Original Series came out, in 1966. So, unless Notch is referencing something that I am not aware of, then Entity 303's claimed existence will not be because of being an easter egg. About being a hacker, there are easier ways to troll people, and a lot faster. Invisible hacks, flying, infinite health, all of these can be used on a server or realm, and are easy to use, as they can be found often on the internet. You download, go through the process, then you get to hack and troll. Having the number 303 pop up repeatedly in code? I am thinking its either Photoshop, or unfortunate coincidence. On another hand, a bunch of thing in the article disprove the claim. Poor grammar, contradictions, poor logic, absurd claims, and inconsistency. First, the guy who claimed 303 existed in the first place has claimed it's fake. That should be enough, but some people are ignorant enough to simply pawn it off, due to their "experiences". "According to the pasta, a former Mojang employee was fired by Notch (the creator of Minecraft). Now he wants revenge on Mojang and Minecraft players alike." Really? Employees are fired or laid off all the time. Unless he's mentally unstable, has considerable resources, and has the patience to do so, no employee would go through this hassle to get revenge. 303 wants to end Minecraft in 5 weeks? This post's already three years old. It's the end of January, 2017. Whatever he wanted to do, he's two years late. Like Tesla and its plans for its cars. What the hell can an IP address do against a virus, or whatever 303 is supposed to be? IP's don't stop viruses, if that's what 303 is supposed to be, firewalls do. Or those anti-virus peograms, like Mcafee. "He also said to look out of your window at night because he said you will see him eating children and spitting out their bones." Unless he's assembled a team of professional hackers to hack/make a virus, and conveniently are also cannibals, this is a blatant lie. "Children are disappearing and the last thing they did was Minecraft." How much are you guys willing to bet that one kid did this, and the post creator simply applied this to all? You know where I heard something similar? The one conspiracy saying Totoro was the Spirit of the Dead. Their claims are also circumstantial and pretty crappy, too. Also refuted by Studio Ghibli, just like 303 and Herobrine were refuted by Notch and Mojang. People are even contradicting themselves on Herobrine, too. He needs our help, but also scares the living hell out of people, causing them to stop playing? Unless Herobrine is anti-social and doesn't know how to interact with people, which is unlikely, considering people consider him a virus, this is a fake claim. I could go on about Herobrine, but I won't. "The most recent encounter (as of 7/7/2014) is when on July 7, 2014, the second encounter person (Youtube: Thespeed179) was Skype texting with a friend. In the middle of the conversation, 303's team hacked his computer." You can't be everywhere, guys. You can't hack this guy's computer, and troll thousands in Minecraft, AND be eating kids at the same time. You can't have your cake and eat it, too. Pictures can easily be Photoshopped. I take the pictures with a grain of salt. You can't take control of Minecraft like what people want you to think. It's a program, across 4 or 5 formats, not to mention the servers. You need to control the servers, and the company, as to force out an update that would theoretically control people's Minecraft. Honestly, it'd be easier to take control of people's devices other ways, through malware through email links, phishing, sketchy apps on Google Play, and a plethora of other ways. I almost forgot! The article's advice also contradicts itself! "If you see things in your Minecraft worlds like birch wood in oak trees, fire in the sky, random cobblestone where it is not supposed to be, upside-down crosses, figures in the distance, or other suspicious occurences, Entity 303 could be hacking your Minecraft." Then, "There are some people pretending to be Entity 303. If you see someone on Minecraft with the username "Entity 303" then just ignore the person. Be careful and stay safe." See? It tells the reader that 303 could be anywhere, ready to hack at a moment's notice (Unlikely. Please read previous arguments.) It then goes on to tell them that some might be trolls, and ignore them. Then it says to be careful. What?? Ignore them, and be careful and suspicious or others? Be consistent, people! Conclusion? The entire article and premise is fake, being riddled with logistical errors, constant contradictions, inconsistency, blatant lies, poor reasoning, and stupid claims made by commentors. Argue all you want, it's fake. You want evidence? Read my article, think for yourself, stop sticking your head in the sand, and watch Speed's video telling you it's fake. I have produced the appropriate arguments and evidence to prove 303's fake. If you don't believe me, then I cannot help you.